Party Mess
' Party Mess' is the sixth fanmade case of Agunachopace. Is also the first case of the Colorpolis district in the fictional city of Little Hollow. Case Background The victim was a famous model named Sheila Kimosh. She was having a private party with two other rich young mans (Jack Van Kraimer and Lolo Barrientos) when the Barrientos' giant chandelier ceiling came loose and crushed his body. The murderer was the owner of the house where the party was being, Arnoldo Barrientos. Arnoldo did not accept that Lolo will meet with his friends, and he believed that his son and Sheila Kimosh had a relationship (wich was true). He believed that Jack and Sheila were vague with no future and did not want the same for his son. With the help of his lawyers, Arnold was able to prove that the chandelier fell accidentally and he didn't killed Sheila, unlike as had been investigated. He was sentenced to five years in jail, with a chance of parole after 2 years. Victim *Sheila Kimosh (crushed by the Barrientos' Chandelier) Murder Weapon *'Chandelier' Killer *Arnoldo Barrientos Suspects Suspect Profile *The suspect has manicured hands. *The suspect eats caviar. *The suspect 's blood type is A+. Suspect Profile *The suspect drinks champagne. *The suspect has manicured hands. *The suspect eats caviar. *The suspect 's blood type is A+. Suspect Profile *The suspect drinks champagne. *The suspect has manicured hands. *The suspect eats caviar. *The suspect is 6'0 tall. Suspect Profile *The suspect drinks champagne. *The suspect has manicured hands. *The suspect eats caviar. *The suspect 's blood type is A+. *The suspect is 6'0 tall. Suspect Profile *The suspect drinks champagne. *The suspect eats caviar. *The suspect 's blood type is A+. Killer´s Profile *The killler drinks champagne. *The killer has manicured hands. *The killer eats caviar. *The killer's blood type is A+. *The killer is 6'0'' tall.'' Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1= *Investigate Barrientos' Mansion (Clue´s: Victim´s Body, Broken Glasses, Cut Rope) **Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00, KP: The killer drinks champagne) **''Repair'' Broken Glasses (Clues: Arnoldo's Name) ***''Question'' Arnoldo about the party in his house **''Examine ''Cut Rope (Clues: Fingernails) ***''Compare'' Fingernails (KP: The killer has manicured hands) *''Talk'' with Jack about the murder (Clues: Victim's Cellphone) **Analyse Victim's Cellphone (9:00:00, Clues: Unknow Man's Picture) ***''Determine ''who is the Unknow Man (Clues: Lolo Barrientos) ***''Ask ''Lolo about the Victim **Investigate Liquor Store (Clues: Paper Pieces) ***''Put together'' the Paper Pieces (Clues: Hostile Message for Sheila) ***''Examine'' the Hostile Message for Sheila (Clues: Black Substance) ***Analyse Black Substance (6:00:00, KP: The killer eats caviar) *Go to Chapter 2 (No Star) |-| Chapter 2= *''Talk ''with the Jack Van Kraimer **Investigate Kimosh's Mansion (Clues: Broken Dress, Faded Newspaper) ***''Repair ''Broken Dress (Clues: Code Number) ****Analyse Code Number (12:00:00, Clues: Lulu Van Kraimer's Dress) ****''Ask'' Lulu about his relationship with the Victim ****Investigate Cash Register (Clues: Victim's Purse) ****''Examine'' Victim's Purse (Clues: Lulu's Filer, Bloody Clock) ****''Give back'' the Filer to Lulu ****Analyse Bloody Clock (4:00:00, KP: The killer's blood type is A+) ***''Figure out'' the Fadded Newspaper (Clues: Sasha Kimosh's Name) ****''Confront ''Sasha about his name in the newspaper (Clues: Lolo and Sheila's Kiss Photo) ****''Question ''Lolo Barrientos about his kiss with the Victim *''Go'' to Chapter 3 (1 Star) |-| Chapter 3= *Investigate Window (Clues: Cut Document, University Announce) **''Repair'' Cut Document (Clues: Kimosh's Heritage Document) ***''Question ''Sasha about the Kimosh's Heritage Document **''Figure out'' the University Announce (Clues: Arnoldo's Message for Lolo) ***''Ask ''Arnoldo about what he think about the Victim *Investigate Broken Chandelier (Clues: Broken Machine) **''Reassemble'' the Broken Machine (Clues: Security Camera) ***Analyse Security Camera (10:00:00, KP: The killer is 6'0'' tall) *Arrest'' the killer *''Go'' to Additional Investigation (1 Star) |-| Additional Investigation= *''Question ''Sasha about his situation **Investigate Window (Clues: Faded Necklace) ***''Figure out'' the Necklace (Clues: Sasha and Sheila's Child Picture) ***''Give back ''the Necklace to Sasha (Reward: 20,000 coins) *''Talk'' with Lolo to see if he is okay **Investigate Liquor Store (Clues: Motorcycles's Gloves) ***''Examine'' Motorcycle's Gloves (Clues: Sweat Sample) ***''Compare ''Sweat Sample (Clues: Lolo's Sweat) ***''Return ''the Motorcycle's Gloves to Lolo (Reward: Burger) *''Denunce'' Lulu about his animal's skin abuse (Clues: Legitimate Document) **Analyse Legitimate Document (5:00:00, Clues: No animal's skin abuse) ***''Apologize'' with Lulu Van Kraimer (Reward: Modernist Clothes) *Investigate Next Case (2 Stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Little Hollow Cases Category:Colorpolis